Goodbye Forever
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: There was one thing the Doctor dreaded the most...losing his daughter, Amelia Pond. Sequel to Amy Not Pond. AU. Spoilers: TATM.


**Sequel to Amy Not Pond**

**Set: TATM**

They burst onto the rooftop, Rory first then her, slamming the door behind her. Hurrying to her husband's side, Amy Pond followed his line of sight and her jaw dropped, staring at the Weeping Angel Statue of Liberty. Her thoughts briefly turned to her father and her daughter, hoping against hope that they were okay

"I always wanted to visit to Statue of Liberty" Rory said "I guess she got impatient."

Inwardly, Amy rolled her eyes at the bad joke. Then, out of the corner of her eye, saw Rory run off behind her

"What? What is it? What?" she asked

"Just keep your eyes on that" he ordered "oh god" she faintly heard him mutter

"Is there a way down?"

She prayed to God there was

"Uh…no. But there's a way out."

Amy was confused, what did Rory mean there was a way out if there wasn't a way down?

Where were the Doctor and River?

"What are you doing?" she heard him sound slightly scared "Rory, what are you doing?"

When she turned around, he was standing on the edge of the roof of Winter Quay, his eyes on the Angel

"Rory, stop it you'll die" she said walking over to him

"Yeah twice, in the same building, on the same night who else could do that?"

Suicide.

He was talking suicide

"Just come down, please" she begged him.

Not in all her life had she wanted it to end like this

"It's the right thing to do. It'll work. If I die, it's a paradox right? The paradox killed the angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please because I am really scared" she fought back tears as she realized she couldn't tell him.

Amy wished her father would appear and an announce there was another solution

"Great, the one time you can't manage it" he continued as she continued to fight back tears.

Rory, for a split second careened backwards, and Amy reached out and grabbed him holding him in place

"Amy, I'm gonna need a little help here" he said keeping her hand on his chest

"Just stop it" she pleaded

"Just think it through if this works it will kill the angels."

The funny thing was was that he was making a lot of sense and it was scary

"It will kill you too" she tried again

"Will it? River said this place will be erased from time, it never existed. If this place never existed what did I fall off?"

"You think you'll just come back to life?"

"When don't I?!"

"Rory-'

"And anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please, if you love then trust me and push."

Now she was crying, unable to comprehend Rory even asking her this. But he was so set in this so sure that this would work.

What if it didn't, she would lose him forever. Her husband, her last Centurion who had stood guarding the Pandorica for 2000 years waiting for her

"I can't"

"You have to"

"Could you? If it were me, could you do it?"

Finally, Rory glanced down at her his eyes full of love

"To save you, I could do anything."

And he meant it.

Amy knew Rory Williams would do anything for her to save her and then, she realized something. If Rory was willing to jump for her, then so would she.

If he was so sure he was coming back, then what was stopping her from coming back as well.

Amy moved to the edge of the roof and climbed onto it on her knees before standing up to be with Rory. His hands found her and they held each other, looking into the others' eyes

"Prove it"

"No I can't take you too"

"You said we'd come back to life, now you're with your wife this time"

"Amy pl-'

She cut him off

"Shut up. Together or not at all."

Feet pounding the fire escape near them alerted her to the presence of her father and her daughter. She knew he would never approve but there was no stopping her.

It was Amy and Rory Williams to the end

"What the hell are you doing?!" the Doctor exclaimed angrily but also scared upon seeing them together on the roof.

Amy knew that tone but she ignored it as she touched Rory's cheek affectionately. She hoped her father would forgive her, she hoped that Rory's theory was right and that they would all be seeing each other very soon

"Changing the future… It's called marriage."

There was a pause before Rory took a breath and they flung themselves off together

"AMY! AMY!"

They were falling in what felt like slow motion, the sound of her father's shouts following them

"AMY!"

The Doctor stood at the edge of the roof, horrified by what he was witnessing.

The death of his child.

No, this couldn't be happening. Not his Amelia, his baby girl.

There was still so much to do and see. Still so much he wanted his baby girl to discover and they would all do it together as a family.

But that future was falling away and fast

"Doctor."

He turned at his granddaughter's voice and was surprised by what he was seeing.

It was working

"What's happening?"

River was confused and slightly scared about what was going on, she turned to her grandfather hoping he would know

"The paradox, it's working. The paradox is working."

Rory Williams.

You genius.

**oOo**

The sun shone down on the graveyard as birds sang. Over by a grave, Amy and Rory gasped as they sat up

"Where are we?" Rory asked slightly dazed

"Back where we started."

Amy and Rory got up and turned to see the Doctor smiling and so happy

"You collapsed the timeline, the paradox worked. We all ping back where we belong" the Time Lord touched his daughter's cheek affectionately before turning to Rory and smiling

"What? In a graveyard?" Rory asked

"H-This happened last time, why always here?" Amy asked confused

"Does it matter?" her father cheerfully said "we got lucky, we've could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there, the timelines are too scrambled."

The Doctor glanced between his daughter and his son-in-law, relieved that they were alive and okay.

He sighed

"I could've lost you both" he pulled them into a hug "don't ever do that again"

"Wh-wh what did we do? We fixed it, we solved the problem."

The Doctor pulled back

"I was talking to myself" he reassured them.

He kissed both their foreheads and hurried off to the TARDIS as they laughed. He walked over, grabbing a sponge to clean the TARDIS off as River came out from behind it and stood on the side

"It could do with a repaint" she said.

He stopped and looked at her

"I've been busy" he reminded her

"Does the bulb on top need changing?" she asked

"I just changed it" he replied.

They continued together

"So, Rory and Amy then."

Exasperated, he peered around the side at his granddaughter

"Yes I know I know" and went back to the front

"I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging around here all day"

"Doctor."

They both turned as Amy and Rory walked over to them

"Ha" he exclaimed delighted to see the rest of his family

"Next time can we just go the pub?" Rory asked but then glanced to side, frowned before looking back at his father-in-law

"I want to go to the pub right now" he informed them "are there video games there? I love video games"

"Right, family outing then" River said as she followed her grandfather into the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory looked at each other before Amy headed after her father and daughter.

Rory was about to but moved back to a grave and frowned

"Amy, come see this" he called.

Amy poked her head back out the door

"What?" she asked

"There's a gravestone here for someone as the same name as me" he told her

"What?" she laughingly asked as she came over and glanced at it.

Amy looked behind Rory but it was too late. At the touch of the angel, he vanished

"Doctor!" she called.

She heard the door open behind her and the footsteps of the other two

"Where did hell did that come from?" River asked in surprise as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it

"It's a survivor" he replied checking the scans "very weak, but keep your eyes on it"

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked her father.

The Doctor cautiously approached the angel and then followed the finger of where it was pointing. A gravestone with:

_In Loving Memory_

_Rory Arthur Williams_

_Aged: 82_

He turned back to his daughter

"I'm sorry" he slowly looked up at her "Amelia, I'm so, so sorry"

"No, no we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox-'

"Would rip New York apart" he interrupted staring at his daughter in disbelief

"That's not true, I don't believe you" Amy refused to believe it

"Mother, its true" River contributed to the conversation, her own heart breaking.

The wind blew as Amy continued to stare at the angel. She knew what she was going to do and slowly began to walk toward it

"Amy" her father began

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name isn't there?"

The Doctor stared at his daughter before walking to her and grabbing her wrist

"What are you talking about? Back away from the angel, come back to the TARDIS and we'll figure something out" he turned and tried to stop her as she advanced toward the angel.

No, not again

"The angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?" she asked.

The Doctor stared at Amy, not believing what she was asking. No, there was no way she was going to do what he thought she was going to do

"I don't know" he replied "nobody knows"

"But it's my best shot, yeah?" she tried asking again as she advanced and heard her father moving behind her

"No!" her father cried

"Doctor, shut up. Yes, yes it is" River encouraged

"Amy-'

"Well then, I just have to blink, right?"

"No!"

Oh god. He couldn't lose his baby, not forever.

Donna would kill him

"It'll be fine, I know it will. I-I-I-I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together" Amy held her hand out "Melody"

"Stop it, just-just stop it" he watched at his granddaughter advanced toward her mother.

River took her mother's hand, hearing the tears in her voice

"You look after him and you be a good girl and look after him" Amy told her, feeling her daughter kiss her hand goodbye

"You are creating fixed time, I will never be able to see you again."

Amy knew this, this would be the last time she ever saw her father

"I'll be fine, I'll be with him"

"Amy, please" he begged her as she cried and could hear tears in his voice "just come back, into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please?"

Amy cried, this was her fate, her decision to be with Rory but at the cost of losing her father forever.

Steeling herself as she cried her final goodbyes

"Raggedy Man" the affectionate name she'd always had for her daddy and she turned away to face him one last time "goodbye."

And in the blink of eye, she was gone.

The Doctor held out his hand as the tears fell, his baby girl was gone.

Forever.

He fell to his knees in front of their grave and buried his face in his hands

"No" he mournfully cried out.

He sniffed before standing up and staring at the grave which now held Amy's name as well.

Now it read:

_In Loving Memory_

_Rory Arthur Williams_

_Aged: 82_

_And His Wife_

_Amelia Williams_

_Aged: 87_

His hearts broke as he stared at the gravestone of his daughter and son-in-law, never to be seen again. He couldn't believe they were gone, his babies. He should have let them go into the TARDIS first.

The Doctor felt River take his hand and lead him back to the TARDIS.

**oOo**

The Doctor sat on the stairs of the console room as his granddaughter pulled the lever and flipped switches, sending the TARDIS into flight.

River.

Poor Melody

"River…they were your parents…sorry, I didn't even think"

"Doesn't matter" she said as she continued flying the TARDIS

"'Course it matters" her grandfather muttered

"What matters is this" she began looking at him imploringly as he looked up at her "Doctor, don't travel alone"

"Travel with me then" he said.

She looked at her grandfather and smiled

"Whenever and wherever you want" she promised him as they smiled "but not all the time, one psychopath per TARDIS don't you think?"

Her grandfather had stopped smiling and was staring at her. River gathered herself before she broke down and turned to him

"Okay, this book I've got write, Melody Malone" her grandfather rubbed his hand over his face "I presume I send it to Amy to get it published"

"Yes, yes" he agreed as he sighed and looked at her.

River stood there looking at him before walking towards him and behind him up the stairs

"I'll tell her to write an afterword, for you" she continued to the top and paused, looking down at him "maybe you'll listen to her."

The Doctor sat there listening to his granddaughter's footsteps, thinking about what she had just said and it hit him

"The last page."

Soon when they landed, he was running back through Central Park, across the bridge to the abandoned picnic. There it sat, exactly where they left it and he reached down, pulling out the last page and turning to read what it said:

**(Karen Gillian's voice over)**

_Afterword_

_By Amelia Williams_

_Hello Old Friend, and here we are, you and me on the last page._

The Doctor picked it up and walked over to some benches and sat down, reading on

_By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we love you, always._

The Doctor pulled out his daughter's glasses and slipped them on, staring ahead before continuing to read

_Sometimes, I do worry about you though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while. And you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone Doctor._

_And do one more thing for me._

_There's a little girl waiting in a garden_

He smiled

_She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope._

_Go to her._

_Tell her a story._

_Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she will never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who will wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived. And save a whale in outer space._

_Tell her, this is story of Amelia Pond._

_And this is how it ends._

The Doctor was going to just as she wanted, the last request but then he saw it, right there down the bottom:

_P.S._

_Tell mum I love her_

_And I love you too, dad_

_Amelia_

**The End**


End file.
